Wafers made from semiconductor materials may be utilized in the fabrication of integrated circuits. Such wafers may serve as substrates for microelectronic devices, which may be included in and on a wafer. Such wafers may undergo such processes as doping, etching, deposition of material, and/or photolithographic patterning.